


Ready, Set, Fall in Love!

by Kappiru



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: (dw author is both autistic and depressed), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Romantic Comedy, Autistic Himiko, Danganronpa-esque Shenaningans, F/M, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Kaede is the Mom Friend™, Miu and Kokichi are bffs, Romantic Comedy, Slow Burn, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, depressed kokichi, past maki/himiko/shuichi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21652918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kappiru/pseuds/Kappiru
Summary: Himiko and Kokichi end up working alongside each other as giggle doctors in the same hospital and shenaningans ensue.Hop on the ride to watch two bumbling idiots navigate their way through the stupid thing known as feelings. It's the season for blooming romance! Ready, set, fall in love!a.k.a Oumeno Romcom AU[ON HIATUS UNTIL APRIL DUE TO HEALTH REASONS]
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki, Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro/K1-B0, Chabashira Tenko & Yumeno Himiko, Harukawa Maki & Saihara Shuichi & Yumeno Himiko, Harukawa Maki & Yumeno Himiko, Harukawa Maki/Kaede Akamatsu/Saihara Shuichi, Harukawa Maki/Saihara Shuichi, Iruma Miu & Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi/Yumeno Himiko, Shinguji Korekiyo/Yonaga Angie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Ready, Set, Fall in Love!

**Author's Note:**

> My brain, screeching at me on the train to work for the past 2 weeks: OUMENO HOSPITAL ROMCOM AU OUMENO HOSPITAL ROMCOM AU OUMENO HOSPITAL ROMCOM AU OUME-
> 
> I saw the unreasonable amount of hate this amazing ship got on other platforms and it pissed me off so much I decided to write this out of spite :)

It was well known among Himiko's friends that she was a little… slow. Not that she was stupid. She wasn't. Himiko just needed more time to process things compared to other people, that's all. Though it does lead to plenty of problems. Such as whats happening to her right this moment.

"Nyeh?" was the first thing that came out of Himiko's mouth as she watches the brown spot on her clothes slowly grow larger. She was confused to say the least. She was pushed aside and the last thing she saw was a flash of purple tendrils of hair before she felt a warm sensation on her front. It finally clicked.

_Oh._

She looked at her empty cup of coffee.

It was coffee.

Coffee was spilt on her.

Her work clothes now have coffee spilt on it.

Her work clothes, the one she was wearing as she was on her way to, y'know, work.

_Shit!_

Himiko scrambled for napkins in her purse, earning a few grumbles and 'tsks' from people as she blocked the pathway. She furiously dabbed at the brown spot, hoping to god the stain could be washed out, or fade enough to not be noticeable on her light brown smock. Her day hasn't even started and yet an incident has occured. _Nyeh, how troublesome…_

**_______**

God has frequently made it clear that he had fun toying with Himiko. Unbelievable and wacky stuff just tends to happen naturally occur around her. You could say she's a Disaster Magnet of sorts, something that rivals Komaeda's own chaotic existence. Well, maybe she lied a little. Nothing can be on par with Komaeda's overwhelming chaotic rat energy.

Bottomline is that unbelievable chance meetings were something that regularly happens to Himiko so she doesn't know how she was surprised when she sees familiar tendrils of purple hair entering her dressing room with Kaede as she sets up her props for work. 

_That's the person who bumped into her and ruined her clothes!_

"N- nyeh! It's you!" Himiko squeaked, pointing an accusatory finger at the boy with purple hair. Speaking of which, what is _up_ with that hair? Is it even real? It has to be a wig, right? _It kinda looks like an octopus decided to live on this boy's head hehe..._

"Eeeh? Are you talking to _moi_?" 

a rather high-pitched voice snapped her out of her thoughts. Crap. She dazed out again.

"Who else? You spilled my coffee on me not 20 minutes ago!" 

"Did I? Neheehee." The boy just grinned, the fakeness of it making her grimace.

"Don't lie, I'd recognize that octopus hair anywhere!"

He gasped. "Wow okay. I came out here to have a good time and I'm honestly feeling so attacked right now."

"Kokichi! What did I say about causing trouble?" Kaede bopped his head with her clipboard. She shot a sheepish smile at Himiko. "sorry 'bout that Himiko."

"You know him?" was all that she could say. Kaede really seems to know everyone. _Maybe it's because_ _she is shaped like a friend_ , Himiko thought. Himiko wishes she was shaped like a friend too. Her social circle is painfully small and people just tire her out, despite being an entertainer. If anything, Himiko was shaped like a poor imitation of a human. A second-hand human. 

"Yes I do, _Himi chan._ I'm her fiance!" He shot Kaede a wink and blew her a kiss. "We're star crossed lovers, destined and bound by fate! I can't wait to show you our three kids."

Kaede violently choked on her drink.

"I don't believe you. And don't call me that." Himiko grumbled, pulling the rim of her witch hat over her face. This whole interaction is draining more than half her MP and she still has a whole 12 hours of work to go through. _Ugh._ "Go away, why are you even here? Only staff are allowed here."

The purple haired bo- no, _Kokichi_ smiled, his face contorting into something sinister which honestly scared the shit out of Himiko. Not that she'd ever let him know that.

"Dear sweet widdle 'Himi chan, I _am_ a staff. I'm your new partner in crime for the underworld bussiness of making sick kids happy! Just kidding. I lead a super amazing empire, steal people's teeth and boil them in my pee." 

_wait, what? making sick kids happy?_

She whipped her head towards Kaede who was done hacking her lungs out, silently asking for confirmation. No _way_ would DICE ever hire a secondary school kid. It's not possible. It's against the law. Its…

"He's not lying. The first part, I mean. Kokichi is the new giggle doctor I was talking about the other day. Hes been assigned to work with you." Kaede let out a sigh. "This is really not how I thought introductions would go."

"Nyeh?! But he-"

"Is the same age as you Himi chan~" Kokichi effortlessly cut her off, grinning smugly at her. He flicks her forehead. "Y'know, as someone who also look 5 years younger than their age, you shouldn't be so quick to judge."

Himiko couldn't think of anything to respond to that. How does one respond to that?

"Welp, I hope the both of you get along well soon! Stay strong, 'Himi!" After imparting words of encouragement and ignoring Kokichi's indignant shout of 'meanie!', Kaede left the room with a silent click, leaving the two all alone in her dressing room.

**_______**

"Hey, hey!" Kokichi called out, repeatedly poking her cheek her. She grit her teeth, clenching her robes. He's been going around messing with her props and annoying her for the past 40 minutes. Himiko eyed the scissors on her table. _A body is about to be discovered_ , her mind whispered. Wait, no. Murder is wrong!

He pokes her again.

 _If Kokichi decides to continue then it's free game,_ she amended. Somewhere in another universe, Monokuma laughs.

Kokichi continued babbling on, oblivious to her internal crisis and murderous intent. "Soo, tell me! How did a nobody magician like you get her own dressing room in such a prestigeous hospital like Hope's Peak? Hey, Himi chan, heyyy!"

"I'm a mage." She immediately snapped. "And please shut up before I put a You Forget To Zip Up Your Pants Every Time You Go Out curse on you."

"Phffft. You're no fun." He dismissed her with a weird shooing hand gesture before plopping himself on the seat beside Himiko. He stayed silent otherwise, surprising her. Maybe she could finally have peace? 

Any hope for that shattered when Kokichi swiveled around in the chair. Again. And again. And again. And again.

"Nyeh! Would you stop that?!" 

"Nope!" He sang out, popping the 'p'.

Himiko laid her head on the table. This was going to be a long day.

**________**

"Red goes with white."

"No, white goes better with black."

"Red!"

"Black!"

"Red!"

"Yep, you're right."

"Re- wait, what?"

"Nishishi I lied! Black definitely goes better with white, you ugly lad."

"Lad?! What are you, eighty?"

"That's the part you chose to focus on?"

This was how their morning was basically spent. Argueing over streamer colours as the two decorate the room for their 'kids' later in the evening.

Many would say becoming a giggle doctor when you were previously a world renowed magician is a big downgrade but Himiko digresses. Constantly mistaking her long gone dad in the crowd during shows and having a panic attack is an absolutely awful experience. _Everything_ about being a magician reminded Himiko of her dad. So… No Thanks!! Though, she couldn't deny she often felt a strong desire to perform on stage again. She found that she felt kind of empty, like a part of her was missing. Maybe she made a huge mistake in resigning. Maybe she shouldn't have-

Himiko shook her head. No more thinking like that! She's a giggle doctor now and she couldn't be more grateful for such a wonderful job! Even if it uses up all her MP!

_Yeah!_

"I'm the leader of DICE, I have a right to order cretins like you to choose black." 

_Y- yeah…_

Himiko lets out a scoff. "Sure, I believe you."

Him? The leader of DICE, a company thats world famous for cultivating top quality, talented individuals and putting them in teams that enables them to become absolute units and powerhouses? This little twink? The mere suggestion of it is laughable. 

"The audacity!" He flopped down onto the big pile of party decorations, dramatically clutching his chest. "Doubted by my own minions. I should order my most trusted lackeys to kidnap Himi chan and drop her into the pacific ocean for such treason."

"Don't call me that and stop slacking o-" Whatever Himiko was about to say died off as the door slammed open. Angie casually skipped in as if she hadn't almost wrenched the door from it's hinges, her spirit high as ever.

_The number of bothersome things have increased._

Angie was also a fellow giggle doctor and was wearing her usual outfit, yellow artist robes paired with a white bikini underneath and a short blue skirt to match. Himiko admires her lack of shame and self confidence. She practically wears it _everywhere_ . Even to the convenience store. The _convenience store._

"Nyahaha! Atua told Angie to help you guys prepare, you've been at it for quite some time." Angie immediately got to work. She chose the colours red and purple for the streamers, effectively nullifying the argument between Kokichi and Himiko.

"Wait, hold on. Who're you?" Kokichi sat up straight. "And whos Atua?"

That stopped Angie dead in her tracks, her arms that were reaching out to attach the streamers onto the wall freezing. _Oh no._

"Angie's glad you asked!" Her eyes sparkled. She turned around and clasped both her hands together, mirroring the prayer gesture. "Atua is the holy saviour that would save his followers from divine punishment on the day of judgement! He is always open to accept people into His religion." Angie cocked her head. "Are you interested?"

Kokichi made a face and stuck out his tongue. "Oh ew, a religion nutcase. No thanks, I'm not interested in stupid shit like that!" 

Himiko's eyes widened. It was an unspoken rule in the hospital to never disrespect Angie's religion or god. (To be honest, same goes for any other religion. It's just a thing you don't do.)

Angie's body grew tense. Despite the jab from Kokichi, her smile never faltered, only taking on a sinster aura. "Nyahaha! Then Angie hopes you repent soon, lest Atua decides to strike you down!"

"You really think some almighty sentient being in the sky is gonna be able to kill me? Don't make me laugh."

"Angie thinks you'll be surprised."

"Try me."

The two proceed to have a staredown, the air thick with tension. As much as Himiko would love to walk out the room and the building right then and there, she couldn't just leave her 'kids' to witness this mess. That's right, she has to stay strong for them! Never mind that she was shaking like a leaf and would love to be sleeping in bed right now! _Nyeh.. Sleeping does sound nice.._

No. Stop it, inner Himiko. Focus!

Without thinking, she grabbed a balloon nearby and popped it, making the two jump at the sudden loud noise. 

Putting on her most stern voice, she scolds the two. "L- Listen up! The kids would be here soon and we _need_ to finish decorating." She shot a glare at Kokichi. "And you. Stop picking fights with Angie."

Kokichi's face blanked and Himiko started to lose her nerves. "Well- I mean, uh. If you want… I guess."

In the blink of an eye, Kokichi's whole expression changed. He rested his hands behind his head, grinning widely. "Juuust kidding! Did I fool ya?"

_What._

Himiko has never seen such a drastic 180 degree turn in attitude. It was a little unnerving, to say the least.

Angie doesn't appear to mind the sudden change, the malicious aura around her disappearing.

"Oh? Then what does Kokichi really think of Atua?" Her eyes sparkled with curiosity.

"I don't careee," He drags out the 'e'. He resumed tacking on balloons and ribbons. "In my house we worship shrek."

"Angie thinks shrek is a worthy diety!"

"You're so fucking valid man."

"Nyahaha!"

Himiko doesn't understand anything that had just happen but she gets the feeling shes going to regret allowing the formation of their camraderie.

She would soon realize she was right. Past!Himiko was a big fool. Who looks at two chaotic gremlins and thought it'd be a good idea to introduce them to each other? (Kaede and DICE, apparently.)

**______**

Things went smoothly after this and before she knew it, the day was over. Himiko had lost sight of Kokichi as the day got busy, and he was nowhere to be found much to Himiko's relief. He had been following her everywhere, poking fun at her for the dumbest things. Himiko was ready to lock him in a closet if it meant she'd get peace and quiet. For some weird reason he decided to latch onto her even though there were other coworkers who were much more fun to pick on, Kiibo being one of them. Poor guy. Kokichi seems to really dislike him though the reasons were unclear.

Her back was aching and she felt like she was about to collapse on the floor and just pass out. She's done that before and it took Kaede as well as Angie to bring her back to their shared apartment. Tenko, their neighbour had been _livid_ , fully convinced something had been done to the magician by a 'degenerate male'. It took some convincing to stop her from storming out their apartment to beat any male on sight. Kiibo had been lucky he was taking the night shift on that day.

"Thanks for waiting!" Kaede jogged towards where Kiibo, Angie and Himiko were, now changed out of her work clothes. The four walk home together most of the time seeing as they literally share a house, the exception being when someone has to work overtime or takes a different shift. Himiko considers herself lucky. They accomodated to her needs, were amazing friends and shes never late for work. (The reason being that they were her alarm clock.)

They went about their daily routine after work which consists of stopping by the bakery to buy some of the most amazing bagel Himiko has ever tasted and tossing a coin into the fountain that's located outside their apartment block and making a wish. Though foolish, Himiko had wished for her father's return every single day since the day he left. She knew to some degree that tossing coins into a water fountain is futile effort but she can't help but to cling onto this sort of wishful thinking. It's all she has left.

Since their apartment is on the 12th floor, it was unanimously agreed that they take the elevator. Stairs were tiring. Himiko was glad others agree.

Before the elevator door could fully close, a hand shot through the crack, activating the motion sensors and forcing the door to open again.

To reveal… Kokichi. He was wearing his trademark checkered bandana, looking energetic as though he hadn't spent an entire day playing with kids. _What kind of witchcraft_. Even _Kaede_ looked tired.

"Owo what's this?" He pressed the button to the 13th floor, noticing the lit up number 12. _Did he just seriously said owo out loud. What the fuck._

He gasped, cupping his face on exaggerated surprise. "We're neighbours!"

"Kokichi, we live on different floors."

"Floor neighbours!"

"That… doesn't make much sense." Kiibo spoke up. Kokichi immediately zoned in on him, noticing his presence among the girls.

"Oh? what's this hunk of useless metal doing with you guys?" Kiibo looked ready to cry. _Hang in there, buddy_.

"Kiibo is a real person and he lives with us. Leave him alone." Himiko glared at him. Kaede agreed while Angie just watched, munching on her chips.

"He lives with three girls?"

"Yeah?"

Kokichi pat Kiibo's shoulder. The latter was so visibly uncomfortable Himiko felt bad for him. "Wow, I didn't know you had it in you."

It took him a while to fully understand what Kokichi meant.

"It's not like that!" He was blushing mess. It was kind of endearing.

"Nishishi! Riiight."

Why is this elevator ride so much longer than normal. Why is this happening. Himiko just wanted to nap. 

_Ding!_

The elevator stopped, reaching the 12th floor. Kaede immediately pushed all of them out, clearly done with this whole interaction.

Hours later, Himiko couldn't sleep. She had been tossing and turning for god knows how long. Something had changed, though she couldn't quite pinpoint what. Strangely, she gets the feeling that a new chapter in her life had just started. 

**Author's Note:**

> I didnt know how to say this in the fic but DICE is a company that partnered with Hope's Peak Hospital, hence why himiko frequently works at the hospital(She's a part of DICE). She does occasionally travel to other hospitals/countries to work, but HPH is her favourite place to perform.
> 
> also someone please give me tips on how to write these two smol cuties(esp the banter) Im struggling so much hhh


End file.
